


I Will Carry You

by Nonia



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 5+1 Things, Durin Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonia/pseuds/Nonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Fili carried Kili, one time Kili carried Fili, and the one time they carried each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the Hobbit kink-meme prompt: 
> 
> 5 times Fili carried Kili, and 1 time Kili carried Fili.

**_1) Little Brother_ **

 

The Dwarves were a hardy race. And Thorin Oakenshield had known terror, he had tasted sorrow, he had feasted on grief, but none he feared and dreaded like this night. 

 

For this night, with its rain and wind and thunder, was a dark night. The thunder loud enough to break through the walls of Ered Luin and make little Dwarves tremble and older Dwarves tell tales of thunder battles and monsters. 

 

There was worry that the paths would flood into the mountain and normally, Thorin II Oakenshield would be out with the Dwarves, braving the elements to secure the safety of their people. However, this dark night held him in its grip, for this night, Mahal protect them, would be the night Dis would bring another of the line of Durin into the world. 

 

Thorin could not be out in the storm due to one little very important detail. One little Dwarf who had tired of the rune counting game his uncle played with him and was sniffling softly into Thorin's tunic.

 

His sister-son, Fili, his heir and soon to be older brother.

 

It had taken months to stop the random bouts of crying at the thought of a younger sibling; months to convince Fili that being an older brother was an honour, and even comparing Fili to Thorin, who himself was an older brother, did not work at first. 

 

Fili had not wanted to be older anything, and had refused to listen to any who would speak of the babe or anything related to it. Any talk that included the word 'responsibility' now forbidden to be uttered around Fili would spark fits and tears the likes none could remember ever seeing. 

 

And now, the months of careful convincing, and involving young Fili in preparations for the babe, and cajoling and extra attention; months of stoking a tentative excitement for the prospect of a younger sibling had tumbled like rocks in the great caves. 

 

The birth was taking too long, and Dis' voice grew weaker by the hour, and Fili, now wanted nothing to do with the babe that terrorized their family so on such a dark night. Thorin had wondered at the lad's choice of words and held a few suspects in mind as source. 

 

Earlier, Dis had sent for her brother and begged Thorin to stay with the Dwarfling, and so Thorin, unable to to refuse had gently rested his forehead to his sister's, prayed Mahal place his strength in her and collected his sister-son who had looked on the verge of a fit as Bombur's wife, bless her, tried to convince the lad to come with her to play with her children. 

 

Thorin had thanked her and collected his sister-son who had clung to his uncle and would not let go. The excitement of spending time with his Uncle Thorin had morphed into the thrill of playing games with his uncle, fading into the agitation of tiredness fueled by the fear of the storm. 

 

A particularly loud roar of lightening had startled the boy from walking along the walls to count the runes for their game and seemed to be the pebble to launch a rock slide. He had simple folded his legs in place, dropped to sit heavily onto his bottom and wailed. 

 

Thorin, quite worried for Dis and the babe himself, had simply carried the child to a chair and held him till the sobs subsided into soft hiccups and now sniffles. Thorin held his sister-son carefully as he hummed the song of the Winds and the Song of the King of the Mountain and hoped the dawn would bring good tidings. 

 

The boy had fallen asleep in Thorin's arms, ear pressed against his chest since he found his uncle's rumbling voice soothing and Thorin had not the heart to move Fili to to his bed. 

 

It seemed to Thorin that he may have slept too, for as the thunder faded and the dawn came, his brother-in-law softly opened the door, and by the careful way he held himself, Thorin knew the babe had finally arrived. 

 

"Dis?" Thorin asked in a low voice, and received a tired nod and a weary, "Truly of the line of Durin, another one would not have survived the trouble this one gave her." 

 

Dis' husband approached Thorin to present him with his sister-son, as was tradition. Thorin straightened and gently ran a hand across Fili's shoulder, his brother-in-law watching with fondness as the Dwarfling rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then widened them at spying his father, for it meant one thing, and one thing only. 

 

Thorin shifted in his seat and said,"Help me greet your brother, Fili." And so Thorin II Oakenshield, with Fili's arms resting on his own, received his younger sister-son in his arms as was tradition, and his brother-in-law kissed Fili on the forehead before announcing the babe's name, "Kili, my lord." 

 

Thorin nodded in approval of the name, lowering his arms a bit more so Fili would not have to strain to hold the babe and see it, "Another to the line of Durin. May he grow strong, and big, and proud," he then rested his cheek against Fili's head and said to his nephew, "and most importantly, Fili's younger brother." 

 

Fili, in awe and for he first time not crying because of the babe, tightened his arms around his brother and said softly, "Hello, little brother."


	2. Some Days

**_2) Some Days_ **

 

Little ones were rare in the race of Dwarves. More so after the tragedy of Erebor, and two born to the line of Durin so close to each other, one with golden hair, had been cause for much joy and hope to the Dwarves of Ered Luin. They have brought hope and joy to their people and their uncle who seemed much more likely to smile with the two in the world than before they entered it.

 

But by Mahal, some days, Dis wished she could give them back to the Maker. 

 

The signs had been there since the morn, that this would be one of the those days. The morning had been heralded by a horrible crash followed by a startled yelp, a pained cry and the twin sounds of wailing. 

 

One came from the kitchen, the other from one of the boys' rooms. Neither her husband nor her brother had been at home, both part of the envoy to the city, Thorin to review their trade agreements, her husband to protect the coming cargo. 

 

Deciding to deal with the crash first, she found a shelf on the floor and Kili sitting amongst the remains of the earthen ware housed atop it, no doubt he had been trying to get to the biscuits stored there. 

 

Assured that none of the shards had hurt him, Dis had picked up her younger with an exasperated, "Kili!" whose cries only intensified at being picked up, Dis tucked him into her side and ran to Fili's room where he sat in bed crying at being startled awake. He was normally a hardy child, but had been irritable and sensitive with a sore throat and ear and the sound had startled him awake and made his head hurt. 

 

The better part of the morning had been spent cleaning up the kitchen with Kili's help as punishment, convincing Fili that his brother had not meant to make his head ache further, and putting the shelf up again. 

 

Then, Dis, in a moment of true desperation had taken leave of her senses, over the still on-going argument of whether Kili caused the crash on purpose or not which had changed into arguing about who was uglier and slower and Thorin's favourite, had loudly proclaimed that they would be going to the market caverns and if they behaved, and only if they behaved, they may each pick a toy from Bifur's stall. 

 

The trip to the market had been a silent affair, full of glares around her skirts and one demanding to be picked up by holding up his arms and the other pouting that he was not being carried. 

 

At the market, she kept them busy holding the lighter purchases for her and had only turned from them for a minute before they had disappeared from her side. 

 

It had taken her another hour to find them playing marbles with some of Bombur's lot and Gloin's wee one. Reprimanding both with swats to the head, she collected her sons and headed home, longing looks to Bifur's stall ignored. She turned around to bid them hold her skirts as the market was unusually busy with Dwarves from The Iron Hills having stopped in Ered Luin on their journey elsewhere only to find them lost again. 

 

Truly angry, Dis had set out to find them, worry escalating as she could not see them in the throng of Dwarves. Frantic now, her worry had turned into true fear after having not found them an hour later, she was about to sound the alarm and ask her people for help when she heard Fili's voice cry out, "Mama!" 

 

Whirling around, Dis saw Fili, eyes wide with worry and unshed tears, Kili on his back whimpering. "Someone stepped on Kili's foot and then there were so many people and we couldn't find you!" Her eldest said while Kili managed to pathetically look at her from beneath his hair, which was out of its braids, again,"Hurts, mama." he declared pitifully, holding his foot out almost causing Fili fall over.

 

Falling to her knees, Dis thanked The Maker and Illuvatar, she held them tightly to her, unable to speak lest she dissolve into tears in the middle of the market. 

 

Asking for her purchases to be sent to her home later, Dis tried to take Kili from Fili's back but Fili shied away, unwilling to let go, and Kili tightened his grip on his brother's neck.

 

So proud of their solidarity, Dis let them have their way as she sent word for the healer to come to their home and if they awoke the next day with a new toy each at the foot of their beds Dis feigned surprise and told them it must be the mountain's gift to them for being such brave and loyal little Dwarves.


	3. Learning

**_3) Learning_ **

 

The line of Durin was one that was both blessed and cursed. For they were of the line of one of the Seven Fathers, yet they were also a line fraught with sorry and loss and great responsibility.

 

It was a responsibility that was on the shoulders of one of the mightiest Dwarves of their people, Thorin II Oakenshield, and it was truly an honour for Balin to support and help his king in whatever way he could. 

 

When Thorin had asked Balin to tutor one of his most precious of this Middle Earth, Balin was again honored and agreed to tutor the young prince, Fili, specially in the traditions and laws of Erebor, as was befitting of the line of Durin. 

 

Barely time had passed when Thorin had again asked him to tutor his precious younger sister-son, and Balin was thrice honoured. 

 

Deciding to tutor them both together hoping they would encourage each other, Balin had not understood Dis' wry good luck after thanking him again until he had met the lads in the library for the first time. 

 

Everything, it seemed, was competition. 

 

Bids to finish runes first ended with incoherent scroll after incoherent scroll, pleas for more war stories and none of the other boring stuff about trades were encouraged by one another and quills and styluses had turned into spears and swords. 

 

Balin had quickly learned to tutor them one at a time, and if needs must, place them at different ends of the library so they would not distract each other. 

 

Despite this, they were good lads. They were smart lads. They picked up his teachings very quickly; Kili showing surprising aptitude in recalling minute details and Fili in strategy. 

 

True though, Kili tired much more quickly than Fili had at his age, and would often beg Balin for a rest or for their lesson to end earlier whilst Fili took to his lessons with determination for his uncle had made clear that no son of Durin and heir to Erebor would be called an ignorant. 

 

Balin enjoyed his time with the boys. They would sometimes seek him out outside of lessons for stories and myths and questions they dared not ask of their uncle. And when asked who was the brighter and quicker, Balin refused to answer, for both were bright and quick in their own way. 

 

It was often assumed that Fili, the calmer of the two would do better and on one occasion, one of the scribes had made the comment within earshot of Balin who had made sure to reprimand the younger Dwarf, but the damage had been done and it was a very quiet Kili who sat for his lesson that day and Balin found himself missing the chatter and interruptions and pleas for early reprieve. 

 

He had tried to talk to the lad about what he'd heard but Kili would have none of it, insisting on continuing the lesson to its full course and asking for extra exercises to practice his runes. Patting the boy on the head, Balin gently refused him, unwilling to allow the boy to wallow and sent him on his way. 

 

Balin himself stayed in the library till late into the evening, having found a tome he had not seen before and so was surprised when Fili had come wondering if Kili was still with him for he had yet to come home. Frowning with concern, Balin told Fili that he had sent Kili home after his lesson. 

 

Worrying for Kili now, Fili was set to look outside of the mountain when he spotted the familiar wild mane in the far corner of the library. His brother was slumped over his parchment, ink blotting his hands and cheek from where it rested on the paper. Frowning in surprise, Fili roused his brother who blearily looked at him. Laughing at the sight, Fili offered his brother his back to carry him home. 

 

As they left, Kili already asleep again on his brother's back, Balin reminded himself to tell Dis and Thorin of what Kili had heard, for it was easy to forget in the face of the sheer force of his energy that he was still a child, with a child's insecurities. 

 

Slowly putting away Kili's impeccable runes, he must have slaved on them all eve, Balin smiled and softly whispered, "Good night, my prince."


	4. Training

**_4) Training_ **

 

No Dwarf, be they Dwarf-men or Dwarf-women, did not know how to fight. 

 

They were a hardy race, used to hardship and sorrow, and they were a proud race that would not so easily be cowed and so every Dwarf was trained in the arts of weaponry, even if they were to become toy makers or miners or healers. 

 

Warriors were regarded very highly for the services they gave to their people and one of the most acclaimed was Dwalin, son of Fundin. For he was brave and mighty in battle, he had fought by the King, Thorin II Oakenshield, and had even taken the marks to his skin showing his allegiance to the King and King's family, to protect and keep from harm's way. 

 

It was an unspoken truth, from the moment the boys were born, that Dwalin would train them. Dwalin had been in their lives for as long as any could remember. Many would recall the image of Dwalin, keeping an eye on Fili as Dis spoke with Thorin near the training grounds, sitting on the ground, head bent as Fili entertained himself counting the pictures on Mister Dwalin's head. 

 

Many would also recall the mighty Dwalin barking orders at Dwarf warriors who had just returned from their patrols and had to try very hard not to stare at the tiny youngest of the Durin line, twin toy axes strapped to his back and imitating everything Dwalin had done on that day, for Dis had asked him to keep the boy out of their beards while they prepared a surprise feast for the boy's birthday. 

 

And so when it was time for Fili to take up arms, Thorin had formally asked Dwalin and the large Dwarf presented Fili with his first set of training weapons as a sign of accepting. 

 

It was both a joyous occasion and a tense one, for Kili, while happy for his brother, could scarcely mask his jealousy as he followed his brother to the training fields on Fili's first day to watch and Fili loathe to upset his brother, had been distracted all morning in order to keep an eye on him. 

 

Dwalin had then banned Kili from the training grounds until it was his turn to start as well. Needless to say, Kili had been most upset, and Fili, too, but one could not argue that his focus was much better, and no amount of begging their Uncle to change Mister Dwalin's mind had prevailed. 

 

And so the years had passed, and Thorin had formally asked Dwalin to take on Kili, and Dwalin accepted and handed an ecstatic Kili his training weapons, demanding the young Dwarf be at training at first light. 

 

Hence the next day had found Dwalin,who awaiting at the end of the training field, could not but help but smirk at seeing both boys approach, for they had waited for the day they could train together for very long. 

 

Kili was on Fili's back as Fili laughingly carried his brother towards Dwalin. Kili had his training sword aloft, as one charging to battle on a pony. Dwalin waited until they reached him, both breathless with laughing before he swept Fili's feet out from under him making them fall to the ground with in a heap of limbs and fake weapons and laughter and much squawking from Kili who was at the bottom of the pile. 

 

Dwalin grinned and dodged as they tried to tackle him and untangle themselves at the same time.

 

Training the heirs of Durin had become doubly fun now.


	5. Patrols

**_5) Patrols_ **

 

It was often said, that if Fili ever ruled after his uncle with the same care he showed over his brother, neither Ered Luin, or hopefully Erebor in some future day, Mahal willing, would ever need for anything. 

 

Fili took his responsibility as eldest very seriously. He had often seen himself as tester and guide to Kili. The one to experience first and explore the mines so to speak, in order to know what awaited his brother and thus be prepared to protect and support and defend as needed. 

 

He had been first to write, to run, to learn their lessons, to train, and first to go on patrol. They had assumed that when it was finally Kili's turn to join the patrols, the brothers would be sent out together, and yet, Fili found himself left at home and fretting. For whilst his own first patrol had been with Dwalin keeping an eye on him, Kili had no such luxury. Their uncle and Dwalin were off to the Iron Hills and Kili had refused to wait the weeks it would take for them to return and had finally broken down Dwalin and Thorin before they left with his incessant nagging. 

 

Fili had never, in all is life seen Thorin lose his calm in such a way, and had never see his uncle yield until that moment. Kili, it seemed, had finally done the impossible. He had out done his uncle in stubbornness. 

 

And so Kili was assigned to a patrol, albeit one much closer to the mountains and much shorter in duration than Fili's and the elder managed to convince the younger not to contest the decision and concede before his uncle decided to change his mind. 

 

In front of their family, Fili had supported Kili's arguments and behind closed doors had tried to prevail upon him to wait for Dwalin to come back, but Kili would not be swayed, and thus, Kili had gone with the patrol which was due back in the early hours of the dawn. 

 

Fili and Dis had seen Kili off and Fili had spent his day near the gates, heart heavy with the feeling that this was wrong, Kili should not have gone without Dwalin. 

 

He had finally retired for the night and dawn found Fili waiting by the gates for Kili's return with the patrol. Only, the patrol had not returned on schedule. 

 

Trying not to fret, Fili had lasted until mid morning before taking one of the ponies and heading towards the patrol's routes. His heart had nearly stopped when he saw the wolf corpses near the patrol route, Kili's arrows sticking from a tree and one of the three wolves. Now frantic, Fili had urged his pony faster, fearing the worst, convinced that his brother was no more when he spotted the patrol making its slow way down the longer route to the mountain and Fili forgot to breath.

 

For the reason they were headed down that path was because it would be easier to carry the litter they had crafted to the mountain path. A litter that held a familiar dark head of hair and an unusually still body. He did not remember yelling, but he must have, for the patrol paused as he rode to them and all but fell off his horse and to his knees by the litter expecting to see his brother cleaved in half or drowned in his own blood. 

 

Frantically examining his brother for evidence of injury while patting his cheek and trying to rouse him, Fili had not heard the leader of the patrol speaking to him until the Dwarf forcibly made Fili turn to face him. "It's alright, just a hard knock to the head is all, he'll wake soon enough." 

 

Fili swallowed thickly, "The wolves... I saw..." 

 

The patrol leader nodded, "Aye, they tried to make a meal of us but we dealt with them... Young Kili here, fell." 

 

Pausing, Fili could help but repeat, "Fell?" 

 

The patrol master nodded and Fili started to see a glimmer of amusement, "Tripped over a branch." 

 

Feeling like a fool, yet unable to help himself, Fili repeated again, "Tripped..." And one of the other Dwarves grinned, "Walking backwards, chatting to us about his first battle like we weren't there and hadn't seen it.... Went down like a tree." 

 

Fili blinked down at his brother and shook his head. Only his brother. Trading places with one of the Dwarves carrying the litter, he sighed with relief as Kili finally awoke. At spying his older brother at the end of the litter, Kili groaned and Fili grinned, "Wait till I tell Dwalin about this, little brother." 

 

And when Kili groaned again and threw a rag at him, Fili laughed. 

 

All was right in his world again.


	6. Fretting

**_6) Fretting_ **

 

Erebor was at their fingertips. Kili could not get the sight of the mountain from a distance out of his mind, but his heart was not in their quest. It was laden end with worry, for his brother was not faring well.

 

They had been captured by the spiders and the venom had reacted badly with his brother. Kili would be haunted by sound of his brother groaning and wrenching in his cocoon of spider webbing for as long as he lived. 

 

They had been rescued by their burglar, a surprisingly and distressingly increasingly common thing and Kili ached to call for a stop and rest and allow his brother a chance to recover. Fili had been stoic and hid his illness well and it was only Kili's familiarity with his brother that he could tell something was amiss. 

 

However they could not stop and they had to continue and Kili began to truly worry for his brother as no reprieve was seen until their capture at the Elven King's forest. 

 

In a way, he was glad, it meant that Fili would get some rest since they were being well fed and they remained unharmed and unharassed. And yet, his worry mounted. They were placed in separate cells and his brother was at the other end of their rows of cells and all Kili had to rely on was Bifur who was in the cell opposite Fili's to describe his brother to him.

 

Then there was their burglar again and Fili was unlocking cells with their burglar and then there were barrels and barrel rides and Kili coughed and choked as he stumbled out of his barrel, eyes on his brother and his brother alone, Fili moaning that he would never eat another apple in his life. Kili worried, for Fili was shaking and it was obvious he was at the limit of what his body could take, no matter how much he willed it to obey. 

 

Kili kept close to his brother as they marched into Lake Town and Thorin declared himself and finally, finally, there were given the Royal Guest House of the town, which was no more than a large shack really. Kili worriedly watched as Fili settled by the hearth and refused to move nor eat, pretending to nap. 

 

A hushed conversation with Oin assured Kili that all Fili would need was proper rest. Kili had waited until Thorin retired into his room, having claimed it and the other for his nelhews. The rest of the Company retired on whatever furniture they deemed appropriate, for none trusted the men and none wanted to be isolated.

 

When snores filled the air and soft puffs of sleepy sighs were heard, Kili knelt by Fili and roused his half dozing brother with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Fili's hands were shaking and his face looked pale. 

 

Placing is forehead against Fili's, Kili asked softly, "Can you stand, big brother?" 

 

At Fili's slight shake of the head, Kili looked around to check no one was awake and knelt before his brother without a word, and Fili hesitated for so long that Kili thought he would refuse, but finally, faintly trembling hands wrapped round his neck and Kili hoisted his brother up and carried him to their room. Placing his brother on the bed, Kili covered Fili and spent the night staring at his brother's hands as if by his will alone he would make the tremors stop. 

 

And when they finally did in the dark hours of the night, Kili allowed himself to sag and be grateful and thank Mahal, for if this was how Fili felt everything time he fretted, Kili did not begrudge him his fretting anymore.


	7. Bonus! Chapter

**_7) Bonus_ **

 

Erebor was won. It had been won at a heavy price but it was theres. 

 

Though they have won the mountain, the Dwarves had not returned to it as rightful victors and conquerors. Thorin had not marched up the path to the great doors to enter Erebor from its front gates as was rightful, instead of hidden doors.

 

For he refused to enter without his nephews being able to witness, and currently, one was limping from a broken leg and a dislocated knee, and refused to leave the side of the other who lay moaning, almost having been cleaved in half. 

 

Thorin himself had almost lost his arm when a sword stuck him between the neck and shoulder and it was only his nephews' defense that had him survive the attack. 

 

No, he would not enter the mountain without his nephews there to see. 

 

The decision was made that they had to move on and enter the mountain formally when Kili's fever broke and it was agreed that Thorin would enter first, and Fili would enter with the help of Dwalin, while Kili was to be carried in on a litter raised by Bifur and Bofur. 

 

Fili had spent the night soothing his brother, for Kili was upset, he had wanted to walk into the mountain under his own power, proudly with head held high. Fili lost track of the hours he spent convincing his brother that he had fought valiantly and no one would think any less of him for he bore the marks of one who was hardy and endured and one who had protected their King and family. However, deep down inside, he felt the same, he did not want to limp onto the mountain clinging to another's arm, even if it was someone as important to him as Dwalin. 

 

Though obviously unconvinced, Kili had quieted and the next day the procession of the Dwarves walked up the path to the gates. 

 

Thorin had been about to throw the doors open when Fili called, "Wait!" 

 

Turning, Thorin found Fili gently extracting himself from Dwalin's hold and limping to the edge of Kili's litter. Grasping the side tightly with one hand, he gently pulled Kili to sit with the other. 

 

Thorin could not begrudge Fili the interruption when he heard him say to Kili, "Come, little brother, we'll carry each other inside." 

 

And so, Thorin II Oakenshield, finally entered Erebor, his heir and and the youngest of the line of Durin, leaning heavily on each other entering behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Never again, shall I attempt to write anything using a tablet. ::faints::


End file.
